1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in the specification, drawings, and scope of claims of this application (hereinafter referred to as this specification and the like) relates to a semiconductor device, an operation method thereof, a usage method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, and the like.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature sensor ICs, each of which including a temperature sensor unit and a measurement circuit unit that are integrated on a single semiconductor substrate, are known (e.g., Patent Document 1).
The temperature sensor is used in a variety of functional circuits, e.g., a light-emitting diode (LED) driver device for driving an LED. In Patent Document 2, a current output to an LED is reduced when overheating is detected by an overheat sensor.